Pop'n Music Lapistoria
is a 2014 Japanese music/rhythm video game develop by Konami and Bemani, and the 22nd release of the Pop'n Music series. Gameplay Story A parallel world dubbed as "Another World" is created by the god of Pop'n World, MZD. He then wields a magical gemstone called the "lapis", while the four main characters, Retsu, Fuga, Hiumi, and Rinka are sent to another world. In "Another World", the quartet, especially with the recruitment of Mimi and Nyami, enter an enchanted, academy and encounters the "students" old and new, and they carry their signature lapises, though a few characters share one. Throughout the story, there are a few antagonists, searching for magical lapises to engulf specific elements. New Additions We now introduce special items called Auras. They will be located in the bottom of the song banner chosen. There are six auras shown: gray, blue, green, yellow, orange, and pink. The gray Aura represents a few points, while the pink one represents as specially many (it's only used for expert, and challenging songs). If success to a song, then you will achieve points, according to which type of aura is used. Some Auras bits are used for some Normas or options. Pop'n Challenge occurs, in order for the player to complete challenges. If a challenge is accomplished, the player will receive some prizes, such as item gets, characters, new songs, etc. Story Mode You only choose one story, before a cutscene appears. If the Story Mode's gauge is full, you will encounter another cutscene. If a secret song is chosen, you will receive a cutscene before playing the song. The song will be available, after you have completed it. Song List New Songs Deleted Songs New Charts See new charts here. Difficulty Changes See difficulty changes here. Trivia *This is presumably the first series to have its trademark title to be decorated in a different border. *This is the first game release to have an anime opening, unlike its predecessors. **The characters who appear in the opening are MZD, Retsu, Hiumi, Fuga, Rinka, and Nia, shown in their new vestments. The upgraded version of the opening adds Mimi and Nyami as well. It replaces the "ARE YOU READY?" backdrop with Nia and Retsu. **All four Tsugidoka! characters also appear in the title screen. The marquee also show them, along with the mainstays Mimi and Nyami. **The portrait designs of most of the new and returning characters for the new Lapistoria songs have changed to the same art style as the anime opening (the animation sprites retain the same design style as older games, though). *Story Mode is introduced *The Options have many changes: **HIDDEN/SUDDEN are now toggled in-game by pressing the 0/00 buttons of the numeric keypad, respectively. **HI-SPEED can now be increased/decreased by 0.1 amounts, instead of 0.5 amounts like previous releases. ***It also displays which will be the new BPM after applying the chosen HI-SPEED. **GAUGE TYPE can be set as EASY (half damage), NORMAL, HARD (double damage) or DANGER (1 BAD drains your entire gauge). **Several OJAMAs have been removed, including the HI-SPEED/HID-SUD/HELL/DEATH OJAMAs (due to the changes to other options), every POP-KUN modifier, Chou/FuwaFuwa Judgment Line (超/ふわふわ判定ライン), Press OJAMAs (上下プレス, 左右プレス, 上下プレス＆プレス, 左右プレス＆プレス, スライド, 交互プレス, 上下さかさま), DARK and DANCE OJAMAs. **Eight options can be set now: HI-SPEED, POP-KUN, GAUGE TYPE, RANDOM, HIDDEN, SUDDEN, OJAMA 1 and OJAMA 2. *None of the banners for the new Lapistoria songs have genres on them. **Banners of the old pop'n music songs were kept intact, though. **Genre sorting on the songwheel was removed. *The song selection screen's layout was changed: the songwheel only have the song banners on them, with the song artist below the banners. *Song backgrounds were removed. Instead, generic animated backdrops are used. *None of the new songs have Music Comments. *Scoring ratio was changed from 10:5:1:0 to 10:7:4:0 for COOL:GREAT:GOOD:BAD respectively. *Lapistoria is the first arcade-only pop'n game to include new characters in anime licenses. **It is the third of the pop'n music series to include that after Pop'n Music 10, with June in her Cutie license song, and Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL, with Mr. Katucco in his Ajikko license. *This is the first pop'n game to include other characters as main characters besides Mimi and Nyami. *First pop'n music game since pop'n music 5 to have songs exclusive to EXTRA STAGE. **EXTRA STAGE is now PASELI-only. EXTRA STAGE is accessed by collecting the E-X-T-R-A letters. You get one letter each time you clear a song. *Game Over was removed: now you can fail any stage and continue playing. *Result screens have been modified: **The game informs you if you went over or under your previous record in a song on the bottom right corner of the screen. **The new character portraits on the banners show visible signs when they lose or win (except for Zizz and Goku-Sotsu-Kun), with the loser shrunken a bit in the background and colored in dark blue. (This does not apply to the new licensed songs and their characters, since they feature the standard pop'n music designs, and also because the song's album art is shown as opposed to a rival character.) **You are now shown how many points you've earned from the stages for the required EXTRA STAGE amount. *Only characters in their new Lapistoria portraits have their own Lapis shown before gameplay. *Pop'n Music Lapistoria is the first arcade-only game to not include 2P/special color palettes for new debut characters, especially for the reappeared characters to Lapistoria. However, previous characters' palettes are kept intact. *First pop'n music game since pop'n music 14 FEVER! to not feature a Sota Fujimori song on the default songlist, and also to not remove any songs. *All the hidden songs from pop'n music Sunny Park that weren't unlocked at some point in that game are still hidden. If you didn't unlock them in Sunny Park, you'll have to unlock them in ラピストリア via Story Mode. *Lapistoria is the first to not include YouTube videos with music previews in the official website. **First arcade pop'n music game website since pop'n music 10's to not have any preview music clips for any songs, licenses and KONAMI originals alike. ***It is also the first pop'n music website since pop'n music 5's to not contain any staff comments on any songs. ***It is also the first pop'n music website to separate character comments and music comments from one another. *Character Deco, or character customization, is introduced for the first time. *TV/J-Pop reverts back to TV/Anime, but additional to the "etc." word. Gallery Leaks Pop'n Lapistoria.png lapistoria.png Video References Pop'n Music Lapistoria Official Website JAEPO Special Site Category:Arcade Series Category:Paseli Series Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Games